


The Fursona, the Orange and the Swamp

by CheyanneChika



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Aslan is God's Fursona, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Post-Narnia, Trump is the White Witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Utter crack.  Peter Pevensie leads the march to Capitol Hill





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even...it just works.

Peter led the charge on horseback, a hundred wild freedom fighters at his back with Susan and Edmund to either side, little Lucy riding Aslan’s back as he roared stamped his paws.

“FOR NARNIA!” Peter very nearly screamed, raising his sword.

“It’s not for Narnia this time,” Susan pointed out in an undertone.

“You’re right.”  He faced the horde.  “FOR AMERICA!”

“FOR AMERICA!” everyone shouted, screeched and growled back.

Peter wheeled his horse around and they galloped for the White House, where the ~~White Witch~~ Orange President waited, having magically turned DC into a swamp filled with traps and pitfalls.

But they would do it.  They would take back the capital and free the East Coast and Midwest from the clutches of his evil Snow in March spell.

They would be free.

For America!  And the world!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[DRUNK PODFIC of] The Fursona, the Orange and the Swamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563914) by [Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober/pseuds/Bad_Idea_Drunk_Thats_Worse_Sober)




End file.
